Simple Physics: Extras
by AnihyrMoonstar
Summary: "Simple Physics" side-shots that hit my brain, but didn't quite make the cut to be put in the actual story. CH1: Dash wants Tucker to watch a chick flick with him.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, nor do I make any profit writing with its characters.

**A/N:** Right, so, to let y'all in on why I'm doing this...in my documents, I have a folder dedicated to all the tidbits and stories I write, in that folder there is a separate folder for each fandom I write, in the Danny Phantom folder...there is another folder dedicated completely to "Simple Physics" (with at least six or seven files in it, probably more). I'm going to use this "story" to occasionally drop of the bits and pieces of ideas that I liked but either never knew where to fit in, or didn't deem quite worthy of actually using. Don't expect them to be top notch, but I'll only post the ones that I find at least mildly amusing. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**1.| **_No Means No Means No Means Okay, Maybe…_

"No."

"But Tuck-"

"No."

"What if-"

"I _told_ you," Tucker repeated, adamant. "It's. Not. Happening…" He paused for emphasis. "Ever, in fact. Now, could you pass the-"

"I let you beat me at video games…"

"Um, no…" Seeing as Dash didn't appear to be in a helpful mood, Tucker leaned over his boyfriend himself, retrieving his two liter of mountain dew from the floor by his bed. "I _kindly_ didn't grind you into the _dust _because I'm such a sweet, sweet, caring boyfriend-"

Dash coughed.

"-and didn't want to hurt your feelings…and besides, video games are _fun_," he insisted with relish, ignoring the way Dash's eyes rolled skyward the instant he said it. "What you're proposing, on the other hand…" Tucker made a face; some cross between 'I just bit into a raw lemon' and 'Oh, god, is that your _parents_ having _sex?_' and Dash's shoulder's sagged.

"It's a _good movie_," he begged. "If you just-"

"It's about a note pad-"

"Note_book_-"

"-whatever—with some chick and some dude and some rain and a boat and a house, and at some point they fall crazy in love and finally have old fogey sex at the end and die…right?"

Dash glowered.

Tucker glanced over. "I'm right, right?"

His boyfriend sighed. "Sort of, I guess…" Dash conceded, deflated, and this was the part where Tucker was supposed to feel the rush of victory.

Smirk.

Whoop in triumph.

At _least_ feel relieved that now he didn't have to go spend an hour and half watching some god awful chick flick with teary love scenes and gushy romantic confessions and the twining tongues of people he didn't give a damn about…

Any second now.

Any…second…

Instead, something odd and unfamiliar poked at his gut; a tight, frustrating little emotion that scrambled its way up, into his throat, especially prominent when he glanced at Dash.

What was this?

Oh, right: guilt. Tucker swallowed.

Finally, groaning, he flopped back onto the bed. "Okay, _what?_" he demanded, exasperated, and Dash spared him a glance. Pretty, pretty blue eyes. Just how exactly was this fair, again?

"Please?"

A warm, fluttery, bubbly feeling joined the tight, poking, knotted one, and Tucker whined, scrunching his eyes shut behind his glasses and rolling over to bury his head in a pillow.

"Tucker…?"

"Okay, okay, _jeez_," Tucker relented, lifting his head _just_ enough to get the words out audibly, "I'll go watch it with you if it really means that much to-oo—_iieek!_"

The part where Dash could lift him and relocate him as easily as if he were a styrofoam doll? Yeah, that wasn't fair either.

Tucker grunted when his back hit Dash's chest, powerful arms encircling him and blonde hair brushing his cheek as Dash nuzzled into his neck, and Tucker wasn't blushing. At all. His face was just slightly warm from…ummm…

"Thank you…" Dash's lips brushed his neck when he spoke, stirring up the hairs at Tucker's nape and sending shivers down his spine, and okay, so maybe he was blushing a _little_. "If you really have a bad time…I'll blow you anywhere you like, okay?"

"Y—umm…" As the words sunk in, Tucker blinked. '_Wait, what?_' He turned in Dash's hold, still trapped in his lap but swiveling his head to try and catch a glimpse of his boyfriend head on. "Wait, back up, did you just say you'd b—mmm…"

Dash tasted like mountain dew, his lips chilled from the soda and sweet; Tucker licked into his mouth the moment the opportunity arrived, lacing his fingers behind Dash's neck with a muffled sound of appreciation as his boyfriend returned the favor.

"You…are such…" Tucker wriggled, settling himself more snugly into Dash's lap and in the process fitting his ass quite perfectly right up against Dash's-

"Mmnn…" Dash buried his low, approving groan into the cradle Tucker's shoulder, and Tucker grinned, wicked.

"…a girl," he finished, and Dash made a muddled sound, his fingers teasing up Tucker's hips and then darting under the hem of his shirt.

"_I'm_ the girl?" Dash asked bemusedly, distracted enough by Tucker's jaw and ear now that he didn't seem to take particular offense to the comment either way, and Tucker nodded with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes…" he asserted, "…because…" He squirmed, rolling and repositioning to actually face Dash and stringing his arms over his shoulders, "…you're the one who likes _pink_, and teddy bears, and chick flicks, and you're…mm…fussy about what you wear, and how your hair looks, and…" When he pushed, Dash gave up ground cooperatively, dropping to his back on the mattress and letting Tucker pin him, for the moment – Tucker wasn't _that_ delusional about which of the two of them could trap the other to the floor in a heartbeat, if it somehow came down to an actual test of strength, "…you whine to get your way…"

"Mm…" Dash nodded agreeably, reaching a hand up and drawing thumb over Tucker's cheek. "Okay," he said. "So I'm the girl…but you're the one who takes it up the a-" Tucker clapped a hand over that, and Dash laughed through the makeshift muzzle, eyes dancing. Then Dash nudged the hand away catching his wrist and ushering him helplessly closer. "_And_ the one who makes all those _great _noises…" He proceeded to mimic, "'_Uh-uhh, ohh, Dash…Dash, yes, please, keep going…that feels sooo_-'"

There was a great scrambling of limbs, much laughter – mostly Dash's – some groaning – mostly Tucker's – and finally, a huffed whine, also Tucker's, stuffed into the crook of Dash's neck.

"You…ass," he asserted weakly, almost entirely obscured by the fact that he proceeded to lick the available part of Dash's neck immediately afterwards, moaning and rolling his hips down when Dash gave a possessive squeeze to his-

Well, yeah.

Eventually, he'd get Dash back for this. Really. Later, you know. Sometime when he wasn't so horny. And when Dash wasn't so hot. And when…

Right.

* * *

**A/N:** Realistically I supposed this would take place sometime after chapter twenty-one, but before the end (of the story, that is), but since it doesn't contain any spoilers, I figured it was safe enough.

The movie, if you're not familiar with the reference, is "The Notebook," y'know, based off the book…even I thought it was pretty corny, buuuuttt...eh. *shrug* If there is interest, I may write up a second, related one-shot involving the actual watching of the movie...or rather, what goes on while the movie plays, because that's a pretty important distinction with these two. o-o


End file.
